Lama Doodle
Lama Doodle is a rapper and singer. He also claims to be the emperor of the world and a God. He also claims to have a giant compactor capable of destroying the universe. He was kicked from Flex Entertainment in November due to not doing anything for the label at all other than aggravate users. On December 10, 2019, he leaked personal information of Flex Entertainment members as well as other users of the Flex Entertainment Fan Server in the server. Early Life Lama Derek Doodle was born on November 8, 1993 in Birmingham, Alabama. One of his main personality traits is his desire for control. As a child he would play with his friends and always end up being the winner. He was had a passion for music and learned to play the piano and make melodies on it. His main inspirations included Akon and the Bloodhound Gang.https://thagucciguy.wixsite.com/oldmandadrecords/lama-doodle * *This information is from the Old Man Dad Records website and is not known to be 100% true. Music Career 2018-present Lama Doodle met the CEO of Old Man Dad Records, Lil Flexer sometime in 2018. They worked together to release his music into the world.https://thagucciguy.wixsite.com/oldmandadrecords/lama-doodle On May 14, 2018 he released his debut album "You Are Out" under the Old Man Dad Records label. The album featured some of his most popular songs to date such as "You Are Out" and "The Doodle". The album also features one of the earliest appearances of Submarine Man in the music world with "The Doodle" having a feature with him In January when Old Man Dad Records was merged with Asseating Records to create Flex Entertainment, Doodle was transfered over to the new label. On May 15, 2019 Doodle released his second project which was an extended play called "Remixes" which featured remixes of the song "You Are Out" from his debut album of the same name. In November 2019, Doodle was kicked out along with some other artists from Flex Entertainment due to his failure to produce any critically or commercially successful music. Personal Life Not much is known about Doodle's personal life other than the his disputed origins from the Old Man Dad Records website. In the Flex Entertainment Fan Server, Doodle has stated that he has "at the bare minumum 20 women in my house buttnaked doing work for me!". He has also stated multiple times that he has had sex with Commander Waterford's wife Serena Waterford. Appearance Lama Doodle is a man with a long face and pale skin. He has a manbun with the sides of his head shaved. He also has no eyebrows and appears to have no eyelashes either. His teeth appear to be very clean. Critical Reception Lama Doodle has recieved negative reception on every piece of music he has released. His debut album "You Are Out" has a score of 5/100 on the site Album of the Year based on 4 ratings. Users of the site including evancool and TheDankestMeme have criticized the album for having horrible vocals, bad production and a lack of cohesiveness. Discography Albums *''You Are Out'' (2018) EP's *''Remixes EP'' (2019) Singles Features * "SESE" by 6ix9ine featuring Submarine Man and Footye North * "Classic" by Submarine Man * "I Love the Smelly Feet' by Submarine Man featuring Footye North * "Big Feet" by Submarine Man featuring Footye North References Category:Clowns Category:Horrible People Category:Former Flex Entertainment Artists Category:Critically Poorly Received Artists